Phantom in the City!
by CareBearCara101
Summary: Danny's family and friends are dead so Clockwork takes him somewhere he'll be safe. Where you may ask? To live with Spider Man of course! Will Peter keep Danny out of depression? Will Danny survive his new school? And will Peter ever learn the difference between a bat and the Fenton Anti-creep stick? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Danny had done it. He defeated Dan and relaxed for a moment to let it sink in, then he heard it. He spun around in a panic and took off runing towards the Nasty Burger. How could he be so stupid? There were only seconds left untill it exploded and he was still so far away. Too busy looking at the faces of his loved ones he failed to notice some debris in front of him. He triped and fell hard. Gasping for air he lifted his head and tryed to get up, but it was to late. The restaurant exploded, and a wave of heat flung him back.

Darkness began to surround him. All he could think was 'I hope I'm going with them.'

To say Peter was tierd was an understatment. He was exhausted. Not only had he prevented seven traffic accidents but he had stoped five robberys, and to make it even better he had school in three hours. Super.

He had just managed to climb thru his bedroom window and take off his mask when his spider sense went off. He looked aroud his room in a panic but saw nothing. "Well I am very impressed by your senses young hero..." an eery voice spoke to him. "Who are you?" He hissed "Were are you?"

Suddenly a man with blue skin, purple clothes and red eyes appered floating in the center of his bedroom.

Peter was sudenly in a state of panic. How had someone figured out his secret identity? And who was he?

"Calm yourself hero" The now old man said "I am not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" The teen questioned suddenly glad that his aunt was out.

"I am Clockwork master of time, and there are things that must be discussed" The old man who was now a child said.

"Is it that you have an age complext?" The teen guessed.

"No." The once again man answered. "A great tragedy has just occurred across the country in a small town known as Amity Park. By tomorrow the whole world should know, but for now it's just the three of us."

Peter had heard of Amity park before. It was known as the countrys most haunted town. 'But what could have happened?' He wondered. 'And who was this therd person?' "What happened?" he asked with sudden consern.

"The towns top ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton, their daughter Jasmine Fenton, two local teenagers Samantha Manson and Tuker Foley, and there high school teacher Mr. Lanser were all killed just hours ago." The time man informed.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that" Peter said "but what does that have to do with me?"

"The Fentons son Danny survived the explosion and it would be unwise for him to stay where he is. So I was hopeing you would be willing to let him stay here with you." The time keeper told him.

Peter didn't know what to say. He felt bad for the kid but stay here? Why all the way in New York? And how would he explain it to Aunt May.

"He need's protection" The now child stated.

"Protection?" Peter asked.

"Yes." He sighed."I know the boy will be in danger when he's this vulnerable, and even though I am the master of time I cant interfere with the time line anymore then I already have and fix what happened."

"Why is he in so much danger?" Peter asked.

"You'll have to find the answer to that yourself." The time man said as he waved a septer that gave off a sudden bright light. Peter covered his eyes then looked back to see a figure next to the time man. It was a young boy covered in bruses and burns who looked to be peacefully sleeping.

"I have aranged it so your aunt is his legal guardian." He said handing Peter some papers.

"And how do I explain this to my aunt, or anyone else for that mater?" Peter asked.

The master of time handed him a photo. It apered to be his parents siting with two people he had never seen befor. "Who are these people?" Peter asked. "The people with your parents are the Fentons. They all went to college together untill there senor year when the Fentons changed schools to finish there ghost reserch." The Time master told him.

Peter looked from the picter to the boy. He was so young, younger then him by about two years. And he was all alone now. "Okay." Peter agred "Just let me get changed first. I don't want him knowing my secret." The time master smiled and nodded. As Peter got canged the time master wondered how long it would be untill they figured eachother out. Because with this new future now unfolding anything could happen.

Peter pulled on a shirt and looked at the unconscious boy wondering what to do now. "Okay, should we wake him up? My aunt is out of town so..."

"Yes that would be best" The time master sighed as he waved his arm. The boy then fell to the floor and opened his eyes. "Wha... Cl...Clockwork?" The boy moaned. Then sudenly wide awake the boy jumped up "CLOCKWORK!" he screamed. Peter jumped back at the sudden outburst. 'Had this time guy taken him right as it happened?' Peter wondered.

"Clockwork! M-my family! My freinds! Their..th-their" He looked like he was starting to cry.

"They are all dead." The time master told him.

The raven haired boy sank to him knees. "No...no no No NO!" he yelled pounding his fists on the floor. "P-please..." he wimpered looking up "Please bring them back... they weren't soposed to die... they didn't have to die..."

"I'm sorry Danny." The master of time said, truly feeling sorry.

It hit the teen like a ton of bricks, he covered his face and cryed. Peter looked over at the time master who just looked full of regret. "I know your hurting" Peter said walking over to the boy "but dont worry, things will get beter." He put his arms around him, and let him cry it out.

Soon his breaths began to slow and he felt sleep begin to take him away. Peter lifted him up and placed him in his bed. "This is for him." the time lord said handing Peter a ring. "What is it?" he asked. "Dont worry the boy will figure it out eventually. So long." the time master said as he disapered.

Peter grabed a pillow and blanket then lyed down on the floor. It was clear he wasn't going to school tomorrow so he unpluged his alarm clock and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Danny talking in his sleep "I'm sorry... this was all... my fault..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone who is reading my fav-fic! Thank you all so much for likeing my story!^^ Sorry I haven't updated in a while... summer school sucks T-T.

And I'm sorry if there are some misspelled words, Danny's my editor.

Danny: Well, why cant Peter do it?

Peter: Because you need to practice your vocab. Anyway CareBeareCara101 doesn't own Danny or me.

Danny: And THANK GOD for that. Seriously, what is it with you people and killing off my family?

Sam: It makes you look all vulnerable and stuff. The fan girls love it!

Tucker: Ya, you would know.

Sam: *punches Tucker*

Me: Well, on with the story!

A week had past since Danny had arrived, but he hardly said a word to anyone. The most Peter heard from him was when he called someone named Valerie and asked her and her dad to stay at his house and keep people from messing with his parents equipment.

Aunt May welcomed him into the family right away, and was constintly makeing sure he was alright throughout the week. Peter stayed home from school all week to keep Danny company, he didn't want to talk about what had happened yet so they mostly played video games or watched TV.

One night after dinner Peter decided to catch up on some homework he was behind in when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." he said expecting his Aunt to walk in.

"So were are you going tonight?" a voice asked after the door creeked open.

Peter jumped a little and turned around to see Danny staring at him with dull sad eyes.

"No where. Why?" Peter asked, wondering what the kid was talking about.

"You sneek out at night. So where are you going?"

Peter started to panic a little, 'this kid is smarter then he looks.' he thought as Danny waited for an answer.

"My job is to take pictures of Spider Man for the Bugle." he explained.

Danny nodded as if deep in thought "So I'm guessing your Aunt dosn't know about your little late night advenchers." Danny said closeing the door.

"Ya, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her." Peter laughed nervously.

Danny looked at him and smiled. Peter had never seen him smile before, and even if it was just a small smile he new it was progress.

"Don't worry about it, I use to sneek out all the time." He said with a more sly smile.

"Oh, really?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Ya, I kept it a secret from my parents, but me and my friends use to hunt ghosts." He said.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Peter asked.

Danny stiffned a little "Oh, I just... my parents weren't the best ghost hunters, and it was always easyer going solo or with Tucker and Sam."

Peter got what he was saying, Danny probably didn't want to worry his family. "So was that... ghost that droped you off here your friend or something?" Peter asked, hopeing to learn why the time ghost 'or whatever he was' droped him off at his house in the first place.

Danny backed away a little and looked at the floor. "I guess he's like my ghost guardian now." Danny said quietly.

They were bolth quiet for a minute, then Peter thought of something "Hey, do you want to go to the Bugle with me tomorrow? I need to drop off some pictures." Danny perked up at this, he hadn't gotten to see any of the city yet. And who knows, maby the webbed hero himself would show up for last minute pictures.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Danny said, his smile back. "I'm sorta tired now, so I guess I'll go to bed." Danny yawned.

"Wait" Peter said "How did you know I was gone? Did you need me for something?"

Danny's eyes widened and he turned a deep shade of red. "I... well I wasn't sleeping to well... and I got... got..."

"Scared?" Peter asked. Danny looked at the floor in shame, confirming his answer. "Hey" he said walking up to Danny "You have every right to feel sad and scared, I felt that way after my parents died" Danny looked up at this, he hadn't known Peter's parents were dead. "Just let me know if you want to talk about it."

Danny noded then left.

'huh, that may have been the longest conversation we've ever had.' Peter thought as he got back to his homework.

The next morning Danny woke up slightly excited. He was going out into the city today and would see a newspaper compeny... hopefully Peter would think of something more fun to do once they were done.

Danny suddenly smelled something really good. His stomach gave a vicious growl and lead him to the kitchen. He walked in to see Peter and his Aunt sitting at the table with fluffy pancakes, and baccon.

"Oh, good morning dear." Aunt May said with a smile. "I hope you like pancakes."

Danny thought back to his famliy breakfest, or any meal really and gave a sad chuckle. He missed them so much. "Whats so funny?" Peter asked as he took his seat.

"Oh, just thinking about how its been a week and nothing abnormal has happened dering meal times." Danny said with a sad smile.

Peter reterned the smile, glad Danny was finnaly opening up a little. "So, what were meals like with your family? That is, if you want to talk about it." Peter said, wanting to learn more about Danny.

"Well." He grined "My parents were usually working on something at the table, and sometimes my Dad would get ectoplasem all over my food, or me. Then there were times when the food decided to fight back, thanks to my parents experiments." Peter laughed at this, he wished he could have known these people.

"My parents were very smart, although a lot of there inventions didn't work sometimes, they were the smartest people I knew. I wish I would have told them how much I really looked up to them." Danny said, tearing up.

"Oh, sweet heart" Aunt May said grabing his hand "I'm sure they knew."

Danny blinked away some tears then looked up to Aunt May "Thanks..."

They finished eating and Peter told Danny to get dressed so they could get going. Danny hoped that New York would be calmer for him than Amity park. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the ghosts came after him. He would need to think of a way to get all his parents equiptment to New York including the portal. He didn't want to risk 'The Guys In Wight' stealing it even if the Greys were on guard twenty four seven.

Danny pondered over all of this while he and Peter walked to the bus stop. "Hey Danny, you alright?" Peter asked, noticing he hadn't said anything since they left. "Oh ya, I'm fine. I was just trying to think of some way to get my parents equiptment to New York. It's to dangerous to leave it alone, even if I have people guarding it."

"How bad could it be? I mean don't ghost hunters only have those static makeing things, and tape recorders?" Peter asked causeing Danny to giggle.

"We have a wepons volt..."

"Oh... why?"

'A non believer' Danny thought as they got to the bus stop. "You dont belive in ghosts do you?" Peter got a little stiff at this accusation.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sorta, but what do you think Clockwork is then?" Danny asked, slightly amused.

"No clue, but I've seen enough strangeness in this city to keep an open mind. So maby if I see another one I'll belive in them. Peter said thoughtfully.

"Well you wont have to wait long." Danny said with a smirk.

"Why's that? I thought you left the ghosts in Amity."

"Well ya, but they follow me EVERYWHERE."

"Wow, what did you do?" Peter asked as Danny grinned.

"I beat them all back to the ghost zone. It's a whole other dimension." He explained.

Peter had a hard time beliveing all this, but didn't want to offend Danny so he just nodded. "Maby you could keep some stuff in our atic, and or basement" Peter suggested.

"That would be great" Danny said "But I need to go home and get everthing. Pluse leave some things with the Grays so the town is protected." He was mostly talking to himself now. "And I need to bring the portal here, or the 'guys in wight' will get it, which would mean the end of the world."

"Why would the world end?" Peter asked thinking he was jokeing.

"They want to destroy the ghost zone." Danny said plainly.

"But you said that was a whole dimension. And wouldn't destroying a dimension do damage here to?"

"Ya, it would destroy bolth worlds." Danny said as the bus pulled over and came to a stop.

They paid for there tickets and sat down. "So I guess you'll be joining my school soon." Peter said trying to lightin the mood.

"Oh really?" Danny wondered aloud "There arent any football jocks who like to beat up people just to get a laugh are there?" Danny asked remembering his days at Casper high.

"Uh... non come to mind." Peter lyed, not wanting to freak him out about Flash Tomson. He would probably get the welcoming treatment from the jerk soon enough.

They arrived in front of the Bugle a few minets later. Danny wasn't use to seeing so many people, since he grew up in such a small area but he was more in aw then intimidated. Peter knew he would be a great citty boy.

As Peter and Danny entered the Bugle a man made of metal watched from the shadows. "I hope you've injoyed your rest welp. Because now your mine."

So did you like it? Hope ya did! I'm thinking about puting up a bonus chapter sometimes were the characters answer questions. SO ASK AWAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Peter, stepped out of the elevator to see people calmly working at there desks, as apposed to the angry looking man barking orders.

"PARKER" he yelled marching over to them. "Were have you been all week, you haven't come in once!" The man yelled, pulling Peter into his office. Danny hurried behind and slipped in before the door was slammed shut.

"I ota fire you right now Parker." the man growled. "But mister Jameson I emailed the pictures to ms. b and called in to explain why I couldn't come in." Peter explained to the fuming man.

"Yah, yah I herd your excuse. 'Family situation' do you really think I'd buy that?" Jameson spat.

"Well," Danny spoke up "I'm not a blood relative, but thanks for seeing me as part of your family."

Mr. Jameson looked over finally seeing Danny "Who the heck are you?" he growled.

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied, glancing at Peter who also didn't notice him slip in.

Jameson remembered hearing something about the Fenton deaths on the news, and only their son survived. He glanced at Peter who looked slightly grim, confirming his suspicions.

"Ah. Danny right? I'm sorry for your loss." Mr.. Jameson said as sincerely as he could.

"Thanks." Danny said, looking down so no one could see tears welling up.

Just then they herd the door open. "Mr.. Jameson I have some more news on those robberys this past month. Oh, hey Peter."

Danny turned to see a dark skinned man with a worm smile holding a box in one arm. "Robberys?" Danny asked him.

"Yah, there's been a pattern of bank robberies for weeks...um..."

"Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny." he said shacking his hand "I'm Robbie Robertson"

"Nice to meet you to"

They released eachothers hands and robbie handed the box to Mr. Jameson.

"Aren't New York robbery's very common thou?" Danny asked Peter "What makes these ones so special."

"Well there mostly bank robbery's, and the thieves haven't even left any evidence that they broke in. It's just a whole lot of missing money." Peter said, remembering how he surveyed many of the places the nights the robbery's took place and saw nothing.

"Why do thieves even steal money?" Danny asked mostly to himself "It's not like they're gona spend it on anything, whatever they want or need they'll steal anyway. So why?"

Peter had never thought of it that way before. But before he could reply his 'spider sense' went off. He quickly looked around and saw some kind of mist next to Danny's face. A second later the box on Mr. Jameson desk flew open and a see threw man in blue overalls popped out.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE POSSESSION OF EVERYTHING CUBICLE, AND CARDBOARD."

Danny was only mildly surprised, as apposed to everyone ells in the room that had there mouths hung open and there eyes wide.

"FEAR MY POWER OF CARDBOARD, AND BUBBLE RAP, YOU PUNY HUMANS, AND PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOOOOM."

Getting over his shock Peter glanced at Danny who looked surprised, but slightly amused. "Hey Box ghost." Danny said getting his attention.

He paused, then looked over eye's widened "What are you doing here Halfa? This is not your territory."

'Halfa?' Peter wondered, as Danny stood up. "Yah, well guess what." Danny said with his cocky smile.

"Uh, what"

He pulled something from behind his back and pointed it at the ghost. "Beware!" He said as a blue mist came out and sucked the box ghost in.

They all looked at Danny for a long time before Peter finally spoke up, "So, I jess you weren't lying about the ghost's, were you."

Danny smirked, "Ether I was telling the truth or those were some pretty convincing holograms."

"W-what do you mean ghosts!" Mr.. Jameson shouted.

"Oh, they're common were I come from. We have attacks every day." Danny said starring at the cylinder in his hands.

"So, what happened to the ghost?" Peter asked wondering what kind of device he had.

"I trapped it inside the Fenton thermos." Danny said, holding up what looked like a metal soup thermos.

"Are you saying, that, that thing is in there?" Robbie asked, still not over the whole ghost ordeal.

"Yep" Danny said as he started to shake the thermos. They all suddenly herd the faint cry's of the 'box ghost' being knocked around the thermos.

"Okay, you can stop now." Peter said tensely.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Just really annoying." Danny said, but stopped shaking it anyway because his arm was tired. "Well, except for that one time he stole 'Pandoras box'..."

"Pandoras box?" What kind of world did Danny live in, Peter wondered. "Well, we better get going." Danny said, snapping Peter out of his train of thought. "Oh, right. Here are the pictures Mr.. Jameson." Peter said handing the man the envelope he had been holding.

"Oh, and I don't recommend telling people about this sir." Danny added "Most people wont believe you anyway."

As they were walking threw the city Peter didn't know what to say to Danny, where would he start?

"Hey, think we could walk thru that big park, New Yorks famous for?" Danny asked.

"Oh, shore. We could get some lunch whale were there too." Peter said. "And for future reference. It's called central park."

They found the park quickly enough. Peter being the fantastic New Yorker he was (and being spider man) pretty much knew all the in's and outs of the city.

"Wow, much bigger then Amity's park." Danny said looking wide eyed at everything.

"I bet" Peter laughed "So you seem really mellow for someone who just caught a ghost." he observed.

"I'm just glade it wasn't..." Danny trailed off as a blue mist came out of his mouth.

Peter was about to ask him if he was cold when his spider sense went off. He grabbed Danny and pushed him to the side just as a missile flue past were he would have been. He was about to help Danny back up when something stopped him in his track's. A man made of metal stepped out of the bushes and grabbed Danny by the neck. The few people that where in the area fled, praying spider man would show up soon.

"RUN!" Danny chocked out.

Peter knew the smartest thing to do woud be to run and return as spider man, but what if he didn't get back in time. "B-but."

"JUST RUN!" Danny commanded.

"Okay, I'm getting help!" Peter yelled back as he ran thru the tree's. He changed as fast as he could then headed back to help Danny, but when he got there Danny was nowhere in sight. Instead the metal man was fighting some kid with White hair and a black jumpsuit.

"Haven't we done this enough times Skulker?" The boy asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I will not stop until I have your head for my trophy room!" Skulker shouted as he prepared to launch another missile.

"Okay, now that's just gross." Spidey said as he jumped down from the tree's.

"Oh joy, another teen in spandex." Skulker joked.

Peter froze, 'how dose he know I'm a teenager?' he panicked.

"Watch out!" the boy shouted as he grabbed the masked hero and turned them bolth intangible, right as another missile flue past.

"Go for the legs, and I'll Handel the weapons." the boy said as he jumped into action, without waiting for a reply. He hadn't even gotten a good look at him, but it's not like the web head had a better plain so he shot some webbing at Sculkers feet. Once he was distracted the Wight haired guy shot at his weapons, then legs and arms.

"Hey, don't kill him!" Peter said franticly, as body parts were blown to bits.

"You can't kill a ghost dude." the kid replied as he ripped there attackers head off. He tossed it to spidey, who caught in with ease only to drop it when he saw little green legs sticking out of it.

The kid in the hasmate suit sighed and made a grab for the kicking legs. With one swift tug he removed what looked like a frog.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Spidey said as the creacher struggled to be released. "I AM SKULKER! GHOST ZONES FIERCEST HUNTER, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" the frog shouted.

"Yes, I'm sure fly's are very terrified of you." Spidey smirked.

"Okay, I've had enough with the whole being hunted thing for one day" And with that he trapped the dismantled suit and ghost in his thermos.

Now that there lives weren't in danger Spidey could get a good look at the boy. He had Wight hair, green eye's and a black and White jump suit. Then it hit him, Peter remembered reading about him. Danny Phantom.

"Well, better go." the young hybird sighed as he turned around. He was only airborne for a second before something rapped around him and pulled him down.

"Hold it Phantom. You're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 2 MONTHS! So so so so so sorry! Now that I'm back on schedule and am done dealing with personal problems I should be updating more often. And on that note I AM SORRY FOR MY MISSPELLING OF WHITE! Stupid technology changed it when I wasn't paying attention. On a lighter note I have over 30 favs for this story! You guys rock so much! I send you all mental hugs:) Anyway lets move on to the story now!

Danny turned around to glare at the wall crawler. What was this guy's problem? It wasn't like it was his fault Skulker attacked him. Maybe he was just drawn to ghost haters.

"You DO relies I'm a ghost right?," Danny said as he fazed threw the webbing.

"Oh... Yah, things just got more difficult." Peter said mentally slapping himself for not thinking remembering that fact. Although Phantom did look pretty human to him. Maybe he just had ghostly powers and people just assumed he was a ghost. Ether way it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was finding out what he knew about Danny's family and friends deaths.

"So, I'm just gonna go now." Phantom stated, as he turned away and began to walk towards the the tree's.

"Not so fast, I still have questions for you." Spidey said firmly as he jumped in front of Danny, who sighed and walked right threw him.

Peter gasped, and spun around to face the ghost teen.

"Once agene," Phantom said as he looked behind him with a smirk "ghost."

Peter scowled as the ghost teen disappeared. 'That cocky brat! No wonder people say he's the bad guy all the time, I'm peeved after only a few minuets with him!'

oh, better find Danny.' Peter remembered as he jumped into the tree's in search of the smaller teen.

Since Danny couldn't find Peter in the big crowed of reporters and pedestrians outside the Park he decided the logical thing to do would be to call him. He slipped his cell phone out and scrolled down to Peters number. He still hadn't deleted any of his friends or family's numbers, and probably never would. Even thou all their cell phones where destroyed in the blast he could still here their voices if he clicked there names.

"Hey, this is Jazz. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!"

"Hi, this is Tucker Fouly. I'm not here right now, but if you want to hang out I'll call you back."

"Hey, this is Sam leave me a message and I'll call you back. That is unless you want society to change me."

"This is Maddie, I'm in the lab and can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call back."

"This is Jack Fenton! I'm chasing a ghost right now but leave me a message if you see a ghost!"

Danny only had to wait about thirty seconds before Peter answered.

"Danny! Where are you!?"

Danny jumped a little, and held the phone far from his ear as Peter shouted at him. "I'm outside the park where are you?" Danny asked like it was obvious.

"Looking for you! God, Danny I thought you were dead or something. Why didn't you call me, can't you be more responsible?" Peter asked in an annoyed tone.

Danny felt a serge of defensiveness build up inside him "Well it's not like you tried to call me. I gave you my number remember?"

"..."

"You forgot you had it didn't you..." Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"Eh-heh." Peter laughed as he remembered Danny writing it down for him a few days ago. He had been in a hurry and just left it on his desk without putting it in his phone.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just worried."

"Why?" Danny asked, shocked that Peter was actually concerned for his safety. No one beside his parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam ever cared for his safety. Not even teachers and they we're paid to care, took much of an interest of his well being.

"Duh, I can't let my new brother get killed the first week I have him. Second week maybe, but not first." Peter joked from the other line.

Danny felt a lump form in his throat for a moment. Brother? Him? Hadn't his one chance in life for a family all been taken away? Hadn't he lost the right to a family when he let them down? And yet here was this guy he just met who claims he's like a brother. No one could ever replace his family, but could he add to it. Could he really find it in his heart to let people in at the risk of them being taken away?

"Danny? You still there?" Peter asked, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sorry what were you saying?" Danny asked, pushing the tears back into his head.

"I was saying we should stop and get some ice cream on our way home. I know this great place near by."

Home...

"Sound great! Meet me at the phone booth outside the park." Danny said shortly before hanging up.

Danny leaned against the wall of the phone booth, and opened a photo gallery on his phone. He clicked a picture of him and everyone he use to care about standing under Fenton works smiling and laughing.

What is home anymore...

Ten minutes later Danny and Peter were both sitting on opposite sides of a table in a small ice cream shop.

"So, all the ice cream here is handmade?" Danny asked as he licked something purple with yellow lumps.

"Yes, and for the tenth time I can not believe you ordered grape ice cream with super sour chews." Peter said as he licked his chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

"Believe it! It's actually really good." Danny said in a voice that showed he was just as surprised as Peter. (Somewhere in the anime universe Naruto Uzamaki got the strangest feeling that someone was using his catch frase.)

They sat there for another five minutes eating and talking, when suddenly they were pulled out of their conversation by a voice Peter recognized. And not in a pleasant way.

"Well if it isn't puny Parker." Flash Thompson sneered down at them. "I've missed you at school all week. It's so hard finding a replacement punching bag."

Peter barely fluttered an eye lash and Danny was thinking about how much this guy reminded him of Dash Baxter. The very memory's of being stuffed in lockers caused Danny to glare.

"What are you looking at kid? Hey Parker who's the brat?" Flash asked as he glared back at Danny.

"His name is 'Danny' Flash now leave us alone." Peter said sternly, not wanting Danny to get on bad terms with Flash because of him.

Suddenly Danny smirked, which as we all know is never a good thing.

"Hey tall blond and stupid." Danny said getting Flash's attention.

"I'm doing a study on how being a jerk affects the brain, care to take part?" Danny asked in his 'I'm a smart ass' voice.

"What did you say." Flash demanded, with flared nostrils.

"Danny..." Peter warned.

"Ah, I see your brain has been affected. Let's see if you understand spelling, shale we? What does S. T. F. U. Mean?" Danny asked grinning from ear to ear.

"S-T-F-U doesn't spell anything you freak!" Flash spat at him.

"I never asked you what it spelled. I asked you what it meant." Danny stated, with another smirk.

The jock paused for a moment, then after realizing what it meant became enraged and raised his fist to strike Danny. Flash's fist never got the chance to be within five inches of Danny's face, because before Danny could get ready to dodge Peter had grabbed Flash and pined him to the wall.

Both Danny and Flash stared in shock as wimpy Peter Parker held his bully in place.

"You can beat me down if you want, but never touch Danny. Do you hear me?" Peter asked in a dark voice that could put Voldamorts to shame.

Flash nodded, with shock and fear written all over his face. As soon as Peter let go of him the young jock bolted. Not even stopping to wonder what just happened.

"Okay, what just happened?" Danny asked as Peter sat back down and tried to calm himself. What had just happened? All peter could think about was Flash hurting Danny. His little brother.

Even if it had only been a week Peter felt as though Danny was his brother. And the last thing he wanted to see was Danny more broken then he already was. He had lost so much and was full of regret... Kind of like Peter. Maybe that's why he felt so close to Danny after such little time.

Whatever the reason, he couldn't bare to see Danny in as much pain as he was that first night. The night when Clock work brought him... The night he gave Peter the... "Oh crap!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, causing Danny to jump.

"What? What is it?!" Danny asked franticly.

"I was supposed to give you this a week ago..." Peter said as he dug through the insides of his pockets.

"Give me what?" Danny asked, leaning over the table to see what Peter had for him.

"This." Peter sighed as he finally found the ring, taking a moment to move his fingers over the smooth surface and green gem that seemed to be made out of moving green swirls that Peter decided was a trick of the light.

"A ring...? Dude I like you... But not in THAT way." Danny said as he stared at the ring.

"Idiot. This is from Clock Work, he said you'd be able to figure out how to work it when your ready." Peter said, dropping the ring into Dannys hand.

"Well that's specific." Danny stated dryly slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Feel any different?"

"No... But my finger feels heavier."

After finishing what was left of their ice cream Peter and Danny made there way back home.

"So, do you need anything specific for school?" Peter asked as he opened the front door and kicked his shoe's off.

"Nothing I can think of..." Danny said also removing his shoe's.

"Oh, Peter Danny are you home?" Aunt May called out from the living room.

"Yah, aunt May how was your day?" Peter asked making his way to the living room with Danny close behind.

"Fine dear, oh, Danny hon. these boxes came for you." Aunt May said gesturing to a stack of boxes in the corner.

"Oh, thanks." Danny said lifting up the smaller box on top. His first thought was that Valerie sent him some stuff, so he was surprised that this box came from the Manson house.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, noticing Dannys eyes drop.

"This is from Sam's parents... What could they be sending me..." Danny asked mostly himself.

Peter felt pity for the younger boy. It was obvious that he had liked this Sam girl but didn't relies it until he lost her. Peter didn't know much about her other then she'd been one of Danny's two best friend's and she was Goth. "Only one way to find out." he said placing a encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." Danny sighed.

They all sat down on the couch and Danny pealed away at the tape. He took a deep breath and popped the flaps opened.

He looked down and immediately felt tears run down his face.

"I can't believe it..." He murmured looking at the box below him in shock.

Cliffhanger! Please leave comments they motivate me to write!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Sorry for the cliffy and making you wait like almost 2 weeks. Hope you like this chapter!

Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the ring. The ring that he gave Sam with her name engraved on it. True he had meet to give it to Valerie, but it always was meant for her. Even if he didn't know it. And now here it was in full view. Like it wanted to be the first thing Danny saw.

"T-this is the ring I asked S-Sam to hold onto for me..." Danny choked out "s-she died wearing it. Why would they give it to me?" He felt as thou fifty needles where piercing his stomach and one hundred more where piercing his heart.

Peter didn't know what to say so he just griped the younger boy's shoulder for a sine of support. No one should have to feel such pain and regret, Peter knew from experience.

"Hey, there's a letter." Peter noted, as he took a glance at the insides of the box. The ring Danny was referring to was taped onto a cream colored envelope with his name on it.

Danny nodded, the proceeded in pealing the ring off the letter and ever so carefully placing it on the coffee table. He slipped the crisp edged paper out and griped it in his hands.

_"Dear, Danny_

_I've started and stopped this letter so many times this week that I've lost count. Let me just say before I go any further that I'm sorry. Me and Mr... Manson said such awful things about you and your family. We constantly tried to keep you and Sam apart, and that was just one of the many mistakes we made as parents. You were her best friend, anytime we would have a conversation she'd find some way to start talking about you. I guess we couldn't accept the fact that our little girl was growing up and blamed it on you. You were always such a kind boy and we are deeply sorry for everything._

_The day you gave Sam that ring she was so happy. She didn't even complain when I made her buy a pastel colored dress. When I asked her ware she got the ring she said that you asked her to hold onto it for you, and for some strange reason it said "WES" on it. I took a peek at it once when she took it off and immediately saw what she thought said wes said Sam. Oh Danny, even when she didn't know how you felt she loved you so much, and I'm so sorry for wanting you two apart. Maybe if I had been a better mother this wouldn't have happened._

_The big purple book at the bottom of the box was Sam's. I don't know what was in it but she made it clear time and agene that it was for Her, Tucker, and your eyes only so it's only right that you have it._

_Also, I know you're not Goth but there's some of Sam's accessory's next to the book. Please take them, you'll get more use out of them then we would have._

_Please take care of yourself and never hesitate to ask us for help if you need it._

_Mr. And Mrs. Manson"_

Danny didn't speak, he couldn't speak. The Manson were... Sorry? No, no he was the guilty one here. He killed there daughter. He killed everyone. He had no right to receive pity. Especially not from them. If anything he should be the one begging for forgiveness, even if he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Danny, you okay?" Peter asked with concern.

"Y-yes!" Danny said quickly with a forced smile. "They sent me one of her scrap books with me her and Tucker in it. And some of her Goth things they thought I might like."

"Oh, how nice." Aunt may said looking into the box.

"Danny are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked, not buying for one minute that this wasn't eating Danny up inside.

Danny sent a glare his way. "I just told you I was fine. You don't need to act like you're concerned." he said coldly.

Peter was taken aback. Hadn't he just told Danny he was like a brother to him? Hadn't he protected him from Flash less then an hour ago? How could Danny say he wasn't really concerned? Anger filled his eye's as he sent a glare back Danny's way. "How the hell could you think I'm not concerned?" Peter almost shouted.

"Peter!" Aunt May gasped.

"Haven't I been telling you all day you're like my brother!" Peter now shouted.

"Brother? Brother?! Just because we both lost our parents you think we have some kind of bond! You say I'm like your brother but really you just feel sorry for me because you think I'm like you! I am nothing like you, don't think for a second that you've felt the pain that I have! You will never know my pain!" Danny shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Peter and aunt May didn't know what to say. Danny had never gotten so angry before. Plus what could they tell him? 'Even if you lost everyone you ever cared about everything will be alright' no, nothing would be alright with him for a long time.

"Danny I..." But before Peter could finish Danny had run upstairs. A load slam following him.

Peter sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe you should give him time to cool down." Aunt May said "He probably wants to be alone."

*Sigh* "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Danny yelled, banging his fist on his bedside table.

'Why do they have to care... I don't deserve it. I couldn't save them. Why couldn't I save them?'

**'Because you're weak.'**

'I know.'

**'You're a monster, it's all your fault they're dead.'**

'I... I know.'

**'It could have been different. It didn't need to happen.'**

'P-please stop.'

It hurt. It hurt so much. Why... why couldn't the blast have taken him with them? Why did he stop to catch his breath after the fight? Why did he trip, why couldn't he reach them in time? He didn't deserve someone as nice as Peter caring about him when he already brought death upon so many people.

**'There's a perfect way for weak people like you to escape the pain you deserve.'**

but I...'

**'Wouldn't you do anything to escape this pain... this guilt...'**

'Y-yes anything!'

**'There are some razor blades in the bathroom. Just do it.'**

Danny knew he shouldn't. He knew if Sam was alive she'd kill him for even considering it, making him full ghost. Then use his parents weapons to kill him again. But she wasn't alive, she was dead. They all were.

And before he knew it, he was standing in the bath room sliding a sharp metal edge against his rist.

* * *

Peter didn't see Danny the rest of the night. He tried to get him to come down to dinner a few times, but Danny made it clear he wanted to be alone with the clam that he 'wasn't hungry'.

He was about to go wake him up for breakfast when he herd someone trudging down stairs.

Peter turned around to apologize for the other night but paused to take in Danny's outfit of choice today. ',He wore a old blue shirt of Peters that was light blue with a spraypaint design in the lower corner (Gwen gave it to him), some old jeans with some holes in the knee area (also Peters old clothing). Peter also took note that he was wearing a ring on each hand, 'both rings received yesterday' and a black ristband with silver spikes on each rist.

After a moment of silence Peter snapped out of his thoughts and gestured for Danny to sit down. "So, new look?"

Danny sat down sheepishly and gave a small nod. "I.. I wont go all out Goth, but I thought this much would be a good way to remember her by."

After another moment of silence Danny was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry." He spoke in no more then a wispier.

"It's okay. Really! I know you're going thru a lot right now and I'm here for you if you ever need a person to talk to, or yell at." Peter said excitedly. He was just happy the younger boy wasn't angry at him for trying to understand something that he frankly just couldn't. Even if they did bolth lose their parents he could never comprehend loseing his family, friends, and even a favorite teacher all in one swoop.

Danny smiled sheepishly and nodded again, this time a little more confidently.

Peter suddenly glanced at the clock "Oh, shoot. I gota go."

"Go?" Danny asked as Peter grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Yeah, I got excused last week under the term I e-mail all my work in but if I don't show up soon I'll get behind on some tests." Peter explained as he head for the door. "Aunt May should be home before me so just hang out here until then. You'll br okay by your self until then right?"

Danny had forgotten that Peter had taken time off just to look out for him, and never thought about how it would be without Peter there. Even when he wasn't talking it was nice to have someone sit next to him and not ask him to many personal questions.

"Yes I'll be fine." Danny said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be home after school. See you then." Peter said as he waved goodbye and shut the door.

'home... there was that word again.

For his whole life Amity had been his home

And for the past few day's this house had start to feel like home

But now it just felt empty.'

"What is home?" Danny asked out loud, hoping to get some kind of answer from the empty spaces of the house, as he ignored the soreness of his wrists. He looked around expecting to see Peter or Mrs.. Parker to materialize nothing any second, but they didn't. 'Was this house always so big and quiet?' Danny asked himself.

* * *

Peter had been prepared to be bombarded with questions from Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane but did not think that even Liz Allen would question him about his whereabouts of the previous week.

"Wait, so that kid they talked about on the news all last week has been staying with you? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, feeling slightly hurt that his best friend wouldn't tell him something so big.

"Ya, Pete it's you could have at lest told us beter reasons then a "Personal problem." Not even the teachers knew the full story." Liz said in her best scolding voice.

"Poor kid, he's not much younger then us..." Gwen thought out loud.

"Has he been ajusting well?" Mary Jane asked.

"Hard to tell. One minute he's fine, the next he's so shy you'd never expect him to say more then a sentence a day, and last night he just finally broke down. All in all, I'd say he's behaving like any normal person would under the circumstances." Peter said, wondering if Danny would be okay enough to attend school next month.

"You know everyone from his home town has been saying it was the town hero that was responsible for it all." Harry said

"The town hero?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, here's a picture of him." Harry said, fishing out the old newspaper clipping from a few day's ago. "Here" he said handing Liz the photo.

"Aw, how could this cute little kid have done something like that?" Liz asked doubtfully.

"I don't know. Those green eye's seem like they're glowing off the paper, and the white hair make's them even more intense." Gwen 'who had been standing next to Liz' said with a shiver.

White hair...? Green eyes...?

"Hey, let me see that." Peter said reaching for the paper, Liz handed it over.

Peter stiffened. It was that kid, the one from the other day. Peter knew the ghost had come from Amity and thought maybe he knew something about the explosion, but if what he was being told was true there was no dout that the ghost teen knew something.

"Hey, what name did he go by?" Peter asked his friend.

"I think they called him 'Phantom, Danny Phantom.' " Harry said after a moment.

* * *

After school Peter talked to his friends for about twenty minutes then headed home. He felt bad about hardly seeing them, but he didn't want Danny to have another melt down when he wasn't there. What could he say? The kid had wormed his way into Peters heart without even trying.

"Aunt May, I'm home." Peter called out as he stepped thru the front door.

"Hello Peter, how was your day?" His aunt asked from her place on the couch.

"Fine, where's Danny?" Peter asked looking around the living room.

"In his bedroom. I swear that boy hasn't been down all day, he was even up there before I got home." Aunt May said with a sigh.

"What's he doing?" Peter asked only seconds before the smash of metal was herd from upstairs that made bolth the Parkers jump.

"He said it's soon of his parents lab equiptment." Aunt May sighed.

"I'll go check on him." Peter said, giving his aunt a pat on the shoulder.

"If I start screaming that means he's building nuclear weapons and you should get out wile you can." Peter joked

"Peter." his aunt scolded with a grin. She watched him laugh as he turned to head upstairs. 'I'm so lucky to still have him...' She thought lovingly 'It seemed like this family would just keep getting smaller and smaller, but I still have him. And now we both have Danny. Maybe our little broken family is starting to be repaired itself.' she thought with a smile.

* * *

Peter just starred at Danny in shocked silence, nether knowing what to say.

Peter had barley left any time in between when he knocked and when he opened the door, and Danny was so absorbed in what he was doing he hadn't even noticed Peter until he heard a gasp.

"Danny..." Danny's heart sped up a little. Was Peter mad about the mess? Was he not aloud to do this in the house?

"please tell me you aren't building nuclear weapons." Peter said a little teansly.

"Wha...?" Danny questioned before glancing around the room at the assorted blasters, rays, and basic weapons of mass destruction.

"Oh! No no no!" He said quickly. "I'm not planning the end of the world here." Danny assured, hands raised above his head and away from the weapons.

Peter let out a breath, 'Thank God' he thought.

"So what is all this stuff?" Peter asked, holding up something that looked like a boomerang.

"My parents advenshons." Danny said, going back to messing with what looked like a giant dream catcher.

"Yes, I told you they were ghost hunters. Now whatever you do don't-" Danny was cut off as the Boo-merang flew strait for him and smacked him in the head. Peter had tossed it on the bed as Danny was talking, not knowing that even the simplest toss activated the devise.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?!" Peter said to quickly for even Danny's advanced ghost hearing to understand.

"throw the boo-merange." Danny finished with a glare. He rubbed the side of his head where the device hit him, and kicked the darned thing under his bed.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. Why did it even go for you in the first place?" Peter asked, leaning down to make sure the younger boy's brains were still in his head.

Danny tensed. "It's keyed into my DNA, in reality a guess it could track anything with DNA but it really likes to hit me for some reason." Danny explained as he rubbed his rists under the black ristbands. Peter took noticed and figured he was just getting use to the bracelets.

"Do those things itch?" Peter, pointed to the bands.

Danny paled and immediately shoved his hands in his pockets. "A little." He lied.

Seeing Danny look uncomfortable, Peter changed the subject.

"So what do these things do exactly?" He asked looking around at the different weapons.

Danny gave a little smile and proceeded in showing Peter everything. Occasionally Peter had questions and less then occasionally Danny could answer them. He still didn't know a lot about how his parents made the technology, even if he was looking thru it all day. Peter found it a little odd that all the technology had the word Fenton in it but didn't say anything about it.

"So how did all this fit in two boxes?" Peter asked as Danny cleaned up some spare metal.

"Oh, some more boxes came when you were gone." Danny said without looking up.

"Is there anything else?" Peter asked hopefully. It wasn't everyday you saw the work of real scientists afterall.

"Hm..." Danny thought. "Well there is this one last one,"

"Cool can I see it?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well... okay." Danny said with a smirk. He went to his closet and moved some things around. Finally he pulled something out and tossed it to Peter. "Catch."

Peter caught it with ease, and studied it with a strange look.

"...uh, Danny."

"Yes."

"This is a base ball bat."

"No it's the Fenton Anti-creep stick."

"...It just looks like a bat with the word Fenton on it..."

"Exactly."

PLEASE comment! The more comments the faster the updates^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Sorry for the sorta late update:( I've had nothing but projects and tests the last few weeks. But thank you for all the comments and reviews NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

It had been a month since Danny had joined the Parker family and to say he was nerves about school was an under statement.

"Hey Danny you ready to go?" Peter asked from the other side of his bedroom door.

The door knob turned, and Peter stepped aside to let Danny through. His stile had changed dramatically in the past month, instead of the light colors he always used to wear he now fashioned mainly darker clothes. His outfit of the day consisted of dark blue jeans, black converse, his studded armbands, and a black short sleeved shirt with a red music note that looked like it was painted on. He was also wearing the green ring from the time ghost on his right hand and the ring for Sam on a chain around his neck.

"you ready?" Peter asked, tossing Danny his backpack who caught it easily.

"As ready as any teenager could be on there first day back at school, let alone a new school." Danny replied with a yawn.

"you'll be fine," Peter assured "just be careful of the football players, they can smell fear."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Danny sighed, Football players were number one on his 'avoid at all cost list'. "Lets just get going before we're late."

With a quick goodbye to Aunt May the duo made a dash for the bus stop, both silently wishing they could power up and ovoid the bus altogether.

"So, just stop by the office to get your schedule before the bell rings. Most of the teachers shouldn't mind you being late since it's your first day and all." Peter explained as they reached the stop just in time to climb on the bus.

"Okay, anything else I should know? Like any unspoken rules, or anything like that? Please tell me there isn't a beat up of the new kid tradition" Danny gasped in a fake freaking out voice.

Peter laughed, "Just don't ask out a cheerleader and you'll be fine."

"Hey Peter." Someone greeted as Peter and Danny stepped off the bus.

"Hey Harry, this is Danny, Danny this is Harry." Peter introduced.

"Oh, you're Peter's best friend right?" Danny asked, remembering Peter mention something about it.

"Aw, Peat you talk about me? I'm so touched." Harry joked.

"Glad to hear it. Where's Gwen and M.J.?"

"Not shore, they should be here by-"

"Hey guy's! Sorry did you wait long?"

"Nope, just got here." Peter replied to two pretty girls walking towards them.

"Danny this is Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy."

"N-nice to meet you." Danny stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Meeting new people around his own age was always hard for him. Ever since he was little he's been teased because of his parents work so he naturally had problems with socializing. Which explained why he only ever had two real friends.

"Aw, he's so cute Peat. Can I have him?" Gwen asked with pleading eyes.

"No way get your own brother." Peter laughed, putting an arm around Danny's shoulder, who was by now blushing red as a tomato.

"Guy's you're embarrassing him." Mary Jane laughed.

"You better go get your schedule from the office" Peter said.

"Yeah, uh which way is the office?" Danny asked.

"Right next to the main entrance, ya cant mis it."

"Thanks, ware are you guys going?"

"Oh, we all have Bio together." Harry informed him.

"Fun," Danny said sarcastically, "Maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, well see you later then." Peter called as he and the rest of his friends walked off, leaving Danny to go in search of the main office.

After ten minutes of looking Danny finally found his first class which was English literature. 'Well here go's nothing.' he thought as he opened the door.

"Uh, is this Mr. Andrews class?" Danny asked the teacher who looked pretty mad.

"Ah, yes Mr. Fenton I've been expecting you." Mr. Andrews said in a 'I'm trying to calm down voice'. "Why don't you introduce yourself." He made a jester for Danny to come to the front.

Danny felt his heart drop. What should he say? All he was hoping for in this new school was for everyone to leave him alone. So with a deep breath he walked up to the front of the class and gave his 'I'm the new kid' speech.

"My name is Danny Fenton, that's all you need to know." He said in a bored tone.

A few of the girls squealed to each other about how cool he was, while the guys didn't know what to make of him.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" someone suddenly said.

Danny turned to glare daggers at whoever decided to say that, and was met by the gaze of a boy taller then him with sandy colored hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Algood how many times have I told you to edit your words before they leave your mouth." Mr. Andrews asked coldly.

'Ah, this kid must be the reason for his bad mood.' Danny thought.

"Today?" the kid replied, putting a finger on his chin as if deep in thought. "This would make it three." He finished causing everyone to burst in giggles.

"Detention Mr. Algood." Mr. Andrews nearly shouted. Said person merely shrugged it off. Danny guessed this routine was nothing new, and the looks on his classmates faces only confirmed it.

Danny took the only available seat in the whole room, which just so happened to be next to that Algood character.

"Today we'll be watching a video so take notes, this will be on the test." Mr. Algood said, then turned his attention to his laptop to pull up the video.

"Hey, man I'm Nick." The Algood kid, now known as Nick whispered to him. Danny didn't really want to talk to the him, but knew the guy wouldn't stop trying until he said something.

"I'm Danny, so what was that whole deal with the teacher?"

Nick just pouted like a little kid "He started it."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the teacher always starts it, the fight has nothing to do with disrespectful students." he said sarcastically

"I know right." Nick exclaimed, obviously not familiar with the concept of sarcasm.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr Algood since you both seem to be getting so friendly why don't you use your lunch period today to chit chat, but for now please pay attention." Mr. Andrews said, eyes never leaving his laptop.

"Great idea sir!" Nick exclaimed with a left handed solute.

Danny mentally moaned, all he wanted was for people to leave him alone, and now this Nick person thinks they're friends. What a terrible day, and it's barely even started yet.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! How do you like Nick? He seems like just one big goof, but who is he really? Will Danny meet anymore oddballs? And most importantly, WHO DO YOU WANT TO SHOW UP NEXT CHAPTER? Should it be Ember, Spectra Venom , Walker, Sandman, or the Box Ghost! You decide


	7. Chapter 7

I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY I haven't done this sooner! My Boyfriend of almost seven months dumped me so I've been suckish about getting things done lately because I've been throwing myself a pity party. Well PARTY'S OVER AND IT'S BACK TO BUISNESS!

P.S. I got a Beta now: Turkeyhead987 :)

…

By the time lunch came around Danny was considering stabbing his ears out with scissors. As it turns out, Nick Algood did not understand the concept of shutting up.

"So anyway, the goat ate all of the test scores that week, so we were all given A's. That's why I am banned from all petting zoos on this side of the city."

"Is your goal in life to piss people off?" Danny asked dryly. "Besides, aren't goats from farms?"

"Nooooo, it's just a side effect to being this awesome!" Nick exclaimed. "I promise there was one that zoo."

Danny rolled his eyes; all this kid had done was follow him around for the last few hours talking his ears off. Could he just not shut his mouth?

"HEY NICK!" An oddly dressed girl shouted, running up to them.

'Oh joy, another crazy person...' Danny thought bitterly.

"Hey Ally!" Nick greeted.

"Who's your friend?" She asked looking at Danny. "OMG! Is he emo?!" She asked excitedly. Danny felt his eye twitch with annoyance, what was this one's problem?

"Please excuse Ally," Nick said, patting said girl on head, "she's an Otacu that thinks emo's are hot."

'Otacu...' Danny thought taking in her look again. She had short black hair with blue tips, red and black striped skinny jeans, and a black tee-shirt that said 'go team Edward Elric' painted on it. 'Is she some kind of fan girl?!'

"You're so hot! Can I glomp you?" She asked excitedly.

"W-what does that even—" but Danny was cut off by the girl, who squealed wrapping her arms around him in a death grip.

"PDA-PDA-PDA!" Nick started yelling, getting everyone's attention.

Danny could have just died from embarrassment right there.

"STFU NICK!" Ally yelled back, snuggling into Danny's chest.

After another second everyone went back to what they were doing, Danny had guessed this was a regular thing. Well, them being loud at least.

"Come on; let's show him to the table." Nick said heading towards the back of the cafeteria. Ally half dragged, half hugged Danny the whole way.

"Hey everyone, this is our new friend!" Ally shouted excitedly to an odd sort of group.

There was a quiet looking girl with green eyes, and light brown hair that went down to her waist. There was another guy with wavy blond hair and brown eyes, who looked like a poster boy for Aeropostale. Danny saw a skater girl with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, who still had her helmet on. Finally, Danny took a look at a smart sophisticated looking boy with jet black hair, dark blue eyes covered with rectangular glasses, and a textbook opened in front of him.

'What kind of gathering is this?' Danny wondered; it was like one person from every high school click sitting at one table.

"Danny Fenton, I'm guessing." The smart looking boy said without looking up.

The ghost hybrid blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm the vice president for the student counsel; the principle keeps us informed about all new students." He replied, still glued into the text book.

"So, Danny's your name?" Ally asked, still clinging to his arm. "It suits you."

"Um, thanks." Danny replied, trying to wiggle his way out of her death grip.

"So how about I introduce everyone," Nick said.

"Danny, this is Natillie," He gestured at the shy girl, "Josh," Nick pointed at the Aeropostale guy, "and this is Kat and Luke."

"Hey Al, when are you gonna let go of Danny?" Kat asked.

"Never! He's like a big emo teddy bear."

"I'M NOT EMO!" Danny yelled. 'What's wrong with these people?' Danny wondered 'I thought I just attracted the ghost kind, but apparently I attract the human weirdoes too.'

"Leave the kid alone Ally," Kat said with a smirk, "You hug him anymore, and he'll catch your weirdness."

Ally looked horrified at this "NO! That's my weirdness you can't have it." Ally yelled, pushing herself away from Danny.

"I don't want it!" Danny shouted back. That was it, he was leaving. "I'm outa here." He grumbled turning back towards the front of the cafeteria, but before he even took two steps, two sets of arms grabbed him.

"Oh no, you don't." Nick and Ally stated together, dragging him back to the table.

'Something tells me I'm not getting out of this' Danny sighed.

By the end of the day Danny had a headache. To say his new "friends" were weird was an understatement. They were flipping insane.

Nick Algood was a self-centered nutcase whose one goal in life seemed to be causing other people truble, and Ally his "partner in crime" was a psychopath. It's like she wanted people to know how crazy she was. Kat had an attitude problem and worse she was always adding fuel to Ally's fire of insanity. Who tells someone to go steal three grapes from a football player's tray? Who actually does that?!

Josh couldn't go five minutes without fixing his hair, and Luke just watched the whole thing as if it was a TV show he was enjoying.

He would have left to go find Peter, but as fate would have it, they had different lunch schedules.

All Danny wanted to do now was get home and lay down on his bed. First, he had to wait for Peter, who was doing God knows what.

Danny leaned back against a tree and sighed. 'I wonder where Peter is, he's probably just got stuck talking to a teacher about something'. Danny watched as people continued to file out of the building when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Danny, where's Peter?" Gwen asked rushing up to him.

"No clue, I just figured he got held up by a teacher." Danny replied, while he scanned the area for any sign of the older teen.

A look of confusion crossed Gwen's face. "He rushed out here after the bell rang to find you. I think he wanted to make sure that Flash didn't give you a tough time. Where could he be?"

Danny was about to reply when they heard a sirens of screams. Danny looked over ready to fight whatever ghost was there to beat him when he realized two things: one, his ghost sense didn't go off and second, ghosts didn't look like walking oil men.

Why was Spider Man in oil?

The teen got a hold of the girl's wrist. "Gwen, run!" Danny yelled dragging her though the crowd of screaming people.

'The Web-head could handle this guy, right?' Danny thought as he and Gwen raced a street, away from the school.

"I've heard there are some dangerous people in New York, but this is ridiculous!" Danny gasped as they slowed down to catch their breath. "Who was that?"

"Venom, he's some kind of…kind of, well, no one knows exactly, but the day he showed up, an unknown substance from outer space went missing." She explained.

"You mean from a few months ago?" Danny asked remembering reading about it in the paper.

"Yes. Maybe we should—!" Gwen let out a scream.

Suddenly, Danny slammed into a wall of something tall, dark, and ugly.

"Quiet girl, we're not here for you this time." It said with a voice that made the ghost fighter cringe.

Before Danny could make his move, he felt something grab his arm and was thrown across the street. The teen let out a sharp yelp as he crashed into a window.

Since Danny spent over a year of fighting ghosts he was able to land without breaking any bones, it still hurt badly though.

He found himself in a bakery store—a cake store. The halfa shook off the dizziness and got back to his feet. Danny saw a guy slip out of the shop, letting out a horrified scream as he ran down the street.

"I'm surprised you can still breathe, let alone, a kid." A creepy voice said.

Danny whipped around to see Venom grinning like a mad man. Danny was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There were too many people in the area for him to use his powers and he didn't know what to do to fight this guy. At least... he was assuming it was a guy.

Danny was about to make a break for it when a flash of red and blue caught his eye.

"Hey Venom, haven't you heard that villains don't deserve desserts?" Spider-Man said, grabbing some cake on different stands in the store. He threw them at Venom, who roared in anger and moved to attack the hero.

"Hey, I know it's cheesy, but there's no need for the yelling." Spidy said as he nailed Venom with a cheese cake.

Danny watched as the two threw punches and cakes at each other.

"What should I do?" Danny called out to the hero.

"Start hitting against hallow metal to make a vibration!" He yelled back, avoiding a punch to the head.

The teen looked around. "Where do I find them?" He cried.

"Just find some!" Spider-Man grunted loudly as he kicked Venom off of him.

The halfa glanced towards the front desk; he made his way behind the counter and bent down to look for some. He looked under the desk for anything thing useful, but it was just mainly pens and papers.

Danny stopped short. "The bathrooms," He whispered.

Without a second to waste, he looked around the destroyed shop for a bathroom. The teen spotted one nearby and quickly made his way across without being caught in the middle of the battle. Danny pushed the door open and rushed to the bottom of the sink.

Thankfully, it was an older type of sink where you could still see the pipes. The halfa got a hold of the top pipe and turned it intangible, the pipe easily slipped out. Water gushed out; Danny grabbed the lower pipe, doing the same thing he did with the first.

The teen made his way back out of the restroom and came closer to Venom and Spider-Man. Danny smacked the pipes together, creating a loud echo sound. The sound was so intense that you could feel the vibration through your body.

Venom gripped his head, crying out in pain. He scrambled to his feet to flee the scene.

"Oh no, you don't!" Spidey yelled, aiming a punch at him.

Thinking fast, Venom used his webbing to launch a chunk of ceiling plaster towards Danny.

Spider-Man quickly turned around to launch his own web just as Danny dove out of the way.

"Are you all right?" Spider Man asked, rushing over.

"I'll be fine," Danny grunted, wincing in pain, "but I think your bad guy escaped."

Spider-Man sighed heavily. "I know."


End file.
